new_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Rhys
"I believe meeting Marcus was fate. Becoming his friend was a choice. This love however... is out of my control." -Rhys Valas Deen Rhys is a female Drakni that subsides in Havani Plains of the West Region in Exsora. She is one of the pioneers as Rezlo's follower and romantic partner who specializes in archery and medicine. Personality When Rezlo first met Rhys, she was shy, timid, and a nervous girl. At first, she was terrified by Rezlo's skeleton appearance then as he proves he's a reliable ally time and time again, she started to open up. After being separated regions apart from Rezlo by an enemy's transferal spell, she met Urs. She was very determined to find Rezlo but was aware that she's currently lacking the power to protect her own self. Believing she's a liability to Rezlo, she becomes resulte in honing her skills and knowledge under the guidance of Urs. After finishing her training, she has shown exponential growth, both physically and mentally. The small petite, defenseless girl has matured into a more passionate, sagacious woman. She now speaks with confidence and executes her tasks efficiently. After being proposed by Rezlo, she was overfilled with happiness that it brings her to tears. After accepting, they continue adventuring the world while watching each other's back. Powers & Abilities Powers Drakni Physiology: '''Rhys is born as a Drakni, the most common race of Exsora. In general, all Drakni appear humanoids of close to human size, beautiful, young-looking and generally both wondrous and haughty. Drakni are considered the most likely race to inherit Magic, however, Rhys possesses lower than average magical aptitude. * '''Increased Senses: Like all drakni, Rhys is able to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average human. She was able to hear predators sneaking behind her and see through partially darkened environments. Abilities High Will: '''After meeting Rezlo, her true colors were awakened. She will travel across the continent to reunite with Rezlo and even go through harsh training to become stronger. She will fight a group of enemies by herself if needed and can resist most mental spells. '''Gifted Intellect: '''Despite being weak in the knowledge of magic, Rhys has a very keen mind. She will easily outsmart her foes if they underestimate her. Rhys is proficient in medicine, linguistics and navigation. '''Skilled Combatant: '''Rhys fights with her mind rather than raw strength and will always try to get a step ahead of her opponents. With her keen mind, she's able to analyse certain details, flaws, opportunities that most neglect. Rhys is not only skilled at range but at close combat. If needed, she can use her bow for melee attacks or her personal dagger to keep her foes at bay. '''Expert Acrobat: '''After training with Urs, Rhys has attained excellent balance, coordination, and maneuverability. She is able to easily traverse through tightly crowded trees and dodge swiftly from an attack. Rhys can perform gymnastic feats without difficulty, allowing her to out maneuver trained mercenaries in unfamiliar territory. '''Expert Archery: '''Rhys is very proficient with the bow, being able to pinpoint and fire accurate arrows from almost any position. She treats her bow as an extra limb, being able to freely utilize it at her fullest potential. She '''Expert Medic: '''Rhys has great medical knowledge, allowing her to easily treat others' injuries and create medicines. With the proper ingredients, she can cook up concoctions and remedies for ailments with nearly anything in environments. She's also able to tell which things in the wild (or in one’s kitchen) are poisonous and which are safe to ingest or to use to treat injuries. Paraphernalia '''Enchanted Bow: '''Purchased at a shop in the Capital owned by the enchanter, Yuri. The bow grants powerful benefits for a price of 100 gold. * '''Infusion: '''Can be infused by magic from the user, empowering and energizing its potency depending on the user's magical input. This bow is suited greatly for Rhys because she possesses too low of magic energy to cast spells. '''Personal '''Dagger: '''A standard steel dagger for necessary combat and miscellaneous use. Techniques '''Arrow Rain: '''Shoots an arc of a dozen arrows at once, falling on the unexpected enemies. '''Zip Line: '''Attaches a rope to an arrow and shoots a distant surface, allowing her to zip line with her bow. '''Spirit Shot: '''Amplifies Rhys' next arrow to deal much more damage. '''Spirit Volley: '''Consecutively shoots amplified arrows at her opponents. '''Spirit Arrow: '''Manually controls the course of her next arrow. Attributes Category:Females Category:Adventurers Category:Pioneers